


Globe Kink

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Cartography, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fun Facts, Geography, Globe kink, Globes, Glove Kink, Humor, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Smut, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: When Ben mistakenly receives a text message from his friend Rey about her love of "globe kink," he's confused but intrigued. It seems like the perfect opportunity to make a move on the woman he's been pining after for years. If Ben collects enough globes to fulfill Rey's kink, will she finally want to date him?ORThe consequences of a typo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 90
Kudos: 759





	Globe Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ludicrous premise inspired by the time I accidentally typed "globe kink" instead of "glove kink."
> 
> That's it, that's the fic.
> 
> A gift for the Pink Ladies, who I love very much.

It started with a text message.

Ben stared at his phone, trying to understand what, exactly, his friend Rey was talking about.

> Rey: It’s just that globe kink ya know? like hnnnnnggghhhh gimme it 💦🍆🥵🤡🔥

Ben admittedly wasn’t the most tech-savvy person—or rather, he was plenty tech-savvy, but for a Millennial, he was hopelessly behind the times when it came to internet slang—but he was fairly sure that eggplant emoji represented a dick. The drops, sweaty face, and fire seemed to support the hypothesis that this was something sexual, and that was before one considered her use of the word “kink.” The clown… well, he wasn’t sure about that.

He shifted in his seat, feeling a familiar heaviness below the belt at the thought of Rey texting him something sexy. He’d been desperately infatuated with her for years, to the point that a few months ago, he’d thought he’d gotten carpal tunnel from how frequently he'd jerked off to thoughts of her.

He was a big, awkward weirdo, though, and Rey was adorable, sexy, funny, smart, vivacious… there were so many words he could use to describe how great she was, but they could be summarized in just four:

_ Out of his league. _

But maybe… maybe this was her trying to push their relationship in a new direction? Fuck, he hoped so. The dots danced, indicating she was typing. He held his breath, wondering if she was about to clarify what, exactly, about globes made her horny.

> Rey: Shit oh my god i’m so sorry
> 
> Rey: That was meant for Rose
> 
> Rey: We were talking fanfic
> 
> Rey: Sorry sorry sorry!

He deflated.  _ Oh. _ Rey had been telling Rose about something she’d read in that Space Battles fanfic she was obsessed with. Ben wouldn’t have discussed kinks with his friends, but girls seemed to like oversharing with each other.

_ Globe kink. _

He’d never heard the term before, but he’d never heard of a lot of things. That was a side-effect of being a thirty-year-old almost-virgin (one drunken time in college didn’t count). He could understand Rey being interested in globes in the abstract—she always talked about places she wanted to go, and there was something satisfying about spinning a globe—but a kink?

His phone buzzed again.

> Rey: 🤡

Okay, Ben really didn’t understand the clown thing.

> Ben: Was that emoji meant for Rose, too?
> 
> Rey: Oh thank God, you haven’t cut me out of your life forever

Ben’s brow furrowed.

> Ben: Why would I do that?
> 
> Rey: It’s kind of, ya know, personal stuff?
> 
> Rey: Awkward, maybe?
> 
> Rey: Never mind
> 
> Rey: I’m just gonna sink into the floor in mortification  
> 

Well, whatever was happening, it was clear Rey really had been talking about her sexual preferences. Ben could understand her embarrassment at revealing her carnal love for spherical models of Earth, but he wanted to tell her that nothing she said would turn him off. She could say she wanted to shit on his chest and he would probably be like, “Okay, sure, can I hold your hand first?”

Well, maybe shitting was a step too far. But globes? Ben was a certified nerd. He could work with that.

A wisp of an idea came to him then: a way to maybe, finally, get Rey to see him as more than a friend.

> Ben: Don’t worry, Rey.
> 
> Ben: We like what we like.
> 
> Ben: And I suspect we have more in common than you might think.

There it was. The riskiest, flirtiest thing he’d ever dared to say to the goddess who ruled him. He held his breath, wondering if she’d pick up on the implication. 

As for what they had in common… well, Rey apparently had a fetish for globes, and Ben had a trust fund and free Amazon Prime shipping.

> Rey: Wait, are you saying…
> 
> Rey: You like it, too?
> 
> Ben: Maybe 😉

He mustered up an emoji for her, wanting to make sure she wouldn’t misunderstand his intentions.

> Ben: I'm glad you told me. No need to be embarrassed.  
> 
> 
> Rey: Huh
> 
> Rey: I’ll keep that in mind...
> 
> Rey: I’m still going to pretend I never sent that, though 🙈
> 
> Ben: Sent what?
> 
> Rey: 😉

Ben could tell she still felt shy about her preferences. That was fine. He could be patient. And in the meantime…

He had some shopping to do.

#

Two weeks later, Ben hosted a house party.

It wasn’t much of a party—just Rey, Poe, Finn, Hux, and Rose meeting at his apartment for craft beer and board games—but since Ben never hosted any events, the group was treating it like the second coming of Christ.

“Holy shit!” Poe exclaimed when he stepped into the apartment. “This is swank!”

“I thought you lived under a bridge,” Finn added.

Ben squinted at him. “You thought I was homeless?”

“No, like a troll or something. You know. Demanding tolls from travelers, eating children for supper…”

Ben rolled his eyes. They constantly made fun of him for being a grump, but the truth was, he just wasn’t as outgoing as the rest of the group. He spent too much time in his own head.

“It looks like a museum in here,” Rose said, wandering into his living room. “Or some explorers club from the nineteenth century.”

Ben stood straighter and pushed his shoulders back, proud of his new decorations. The model sailing ship and wall-to-wall bookcases had been there before, but the long line of globes was new. “Thanks,” he said, casually resting a hand on one that showed an antique map of the world. He spun it, savoring the brush of his finger over the wood surface. “You could say I have a… fondness for globes.”

He wondered if Rose would pick up on the innuendo, since she knew about Rey’s kink. Maybe she would matchmake for them, the way she had for Poe and Finn a year ago. But Rose just gave him a weird look and went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Rey showed up then, all smiles and bright laughter. She kicked off her shoes, leaving them in a haphazard pile on the mat, then bounded into the room to start investigating all of Ben’s things. She was tactile in her exploration, brushing her fingers over his books, then bending low to peer at a small sphere made of inlaid stones. “Amazing,” she breathed as she made her way down the line. “Are you a collector?”

His ears burned, and he knew they were probably turning pink. Was he being too obvious? Shit, he was totally being too obvious. Then again, being obvious was kind of the point, wasn't it? “Um, a bit,” he said, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. “I really like globes… if you know what I mean.”

She turned a megawatt smile on him. “I’ve always loved globes,” she said in that pretty British accent. “I love imagining where I might travel someday.”

Feeling daring, and since the rest of the party had joined Rose in the kitchen, Ben stepped up beside Rey and spun the globe. Her gaze was riveted to his fingers above the spinning sphere. “Go on,” he murmured, mouth inches from her hair. “Put your finger on it. See where it lands.”

Were her cheeks turning pink? Rey bit her lip, and her gaze darted from his eyes to his mouth before landing on the globe. "But my fingers are so much smaller than yours," she said breathily. "Yours are so... thick. Capable."  


Ben wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but it seemed like a compliment, so his chest puffed up. "I'm pretty dexterous," he said, motioning at the sailing ship model he'd built by hand. "But you'll have more precision when picking a country." He lowered his voice into as close to a sensual purr as he could manage. "So come on, Rey. Touch it."  


She shivered, then pressed a finger to the spinning surface. They listened to the slight scraping sound as friction slowed the orb’s progress. Finally, it settled with Rey’s finger on…

“Tanzania,” she said. “I never thought about going there.”

“Someday you will,” he said. “You’ll go anywhere you want.”

“You think so?” There was something vulnerable in her gaze, something Ben understood from a few late-night conversations when she’d opened up to him. Rey had clawed her way to where she was today, surviving a horrible upbringing and devastating poverty to become a successful engineering PhD candidate. She’d never had the time or money to travel.

“If I know anything about you,” he said seriously, “it’s that you can do whatever you set your mind to.”

Her smile was blinding. “You’re so sweet.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, which nearly gave him a heart attack. “And I really like your globes.”

The rest of the party poured back into his room, interrupting the conversation, but nothing could bring down Ben’s mood. Rey had kissed his cheek, then told him she appreciated his globe collection. It had to be a wink at their text conversation, right? She was acknowledging her kink openly… which hopefully meant she wanted to explore it with him.

#

The group drank and played board games. Ben strategically only offered options that involved geography in some way: Risk, Ticket to Ride, Global Pursuit, and more. Throughout the evening, he found every opportunity to work fun facts about the history of globes into the conversation.

“The Globe of Crates is the earliest known globe representing the Earth, dating to approximately 150 BCE.”

“Greek astronomers figured out Earth was a sphere in the 3rd century BCE.”

“The Hunt-Lenox Globe from 1510 is the origin of the phrase  _ Hic Sunt Dracones _ . Here be dragons."

Rey sat next to him on the couch, listening raptly to every word. He felt drunk on the knowledge that he had figured out her kink and was able to satisfy it fully.  Well, almost fully. The next stage would be more hands-on, but he’d been watching a lot of porn in preparation, and he felt confident he could make Rey climax however and whenever she wanted.

For her part, Rey was more touchy-feely than usual. She kept grabbing his hands and looking at them, mentioning how long his fingers were or asking if his hands were cold. “Do you have any gloves?” she asked at one point, chafing his hand between hers while the others bickered over the rules to Ticket to Ride. For some reason, that made Rose snort, but Ben ignored the distraction and focused on the feel of Rey’s soft palms.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Are you cold? I can turn the heat up…”

Rey shook her head, then clasped his hand to her chest. Ben’s cock stirred at the contact. “I’m fine,” she said. “I just know that with such big… long… fingers, you might want something to… cover them up?”

His brow furrowed. Did she… did she not like his hands? Were they unsightly? This was the fourth or fifth time she'd mentioned how big they were. He tried to pull away, but she held on tightly. “Sorry,” he said. “I thought I moisturized enough today. Or are my fingernails uneven?”

Rey laughed and let him go at last. “No, no, your hands are beautiful. I’m just saying…” She took a sip of her beer, then waggled her eyebrows at him. “Sometimes a man needs some nice, supple gloves. Leather, maybe.” She winked. “If you know what I mean.”

Was she flirting? He really didn’t want to fuck this up. Ben scrambled for something flirty to say back. “Some globes are made of leather, you know,” he murmured, leaning in so no one would overhear their sexually-charged banter. “I think it must feel nice against your skin. Soft and a little rough all at once.”

He could imagine them standing together in the globe room of his dream mansion—because if he ever got rich, Rey deserved an entire room for her fetish—fingers entwined over a spinning, leather-covered sphere. Maybe the globe would stop on Australia, and he could whisper something hot in her ear about going Down Under. He’d bend her over and force her to brace her hands on that soft-yet-rough surface while he ate her out from behind.

The thought made Ben’s dick even harder. It strained against his jeans, and he shifted uncomfortably. The movement drew Rey’s eyes down to his crotch. Her pupils dilated, and her mouth parted. “Wow,” she said softly.

“Wow what?” Finn asked, butting into their conversation with his usual terrible timing.

“Oh!” Rey quickly looked away. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ben was pretty sure she was as turned on as he was. “Um, just learning fun facts about globes from Ben.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Dude, this is a really weird hobby. Since when are you some kind of geography freak?”

“He’s not a freak,” Rey argued at the same time Ben said, “Oh, I’ve always been a geography freak.” Feeling daring, he tried to smile at Rey in a sultry fashion. “Emphasis on the freak.”

Rey choked on her beer.

Finn eyed him like he’d grown a second head. “All righty then... Any globe facts you want to share with the group, or can we play the game?”

“No facts for the group,” he said, then leaned in to whisper in Rey’s ear. “Only for you.”

She bit her lip and smiled at him, and Ben felt about a hundred feet tall. This was working! He’d gone out on a limb to woo Rey, and his strategy was paying off. His globe collection truly had seduced her.

“I’ll tell you more later,” he whispered. “After the party.”

Her eyes grew heavy-lidded, and she licked her lips. “I’d like that, Ben.”

#

Focusing on a board game was impossible when he was half-hard and consumed with thoughts of debauching Rey while surrounded by a vast array of globes. He lost game after game, but he didn’t care. Tonight, he would win something far greater.

He kicked everyone out at 10pm precisely, despite their grumbles. When Rey started to get up from the couch, he took her hand. “I want to show you something,” he said, loudly enough for the others to hear. “That book on globes you were curious about.”

Rey looked at him oddly—they hadn’t discussed any books—but when he squeezed her fingers, her eyes widened. “Oh, yes,” she said. “I would love to look at your… globe book.”

Rose snorted again and shook her head. “Have fun with that euphemism,” she called out as she left, but Ben was too enraptured by the feel of Rey’s hand in his to care about the teasing. The door slammed shut, and then he was alone with Rey.

They stared at each other for a few breathless seconds. Then Rey leaned in, and Ben sat spellbound as she inched closer and closer, and then…

Her lips pressed against his.

It was soft and sweet, a barely-there touch before she pulled away. She stared at him with wide eyes. “Was that…? I mean, I was hoping that’s what…”

Ben cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was deep and slow, a mutual exploration. Ben savored every brush of her soft lips. It was better than he’d ever imagined—and he’d imagined a  _ lot. _ He deepened the kiss, and Rey sighed into his mouth as he slid his tongue past her lips.

Rey licked him back, and all of a sudden, the slow, sweet kiss transformed into something else. Rey straddled him, then sank her hands into his hair as her mouth roved over his hungrily. Ben groaned, delighted that she was taking control and aroused beyond belief. When she ground over his erection, he couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips.

Rey broke away from the kiss with a muttered “Fuck.” She looked at him with half-lidded eyes as she rocked her hips, building friction between them. Her lips were glossy and swollen from passion. “Ben, God, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

He gripped her waist, marveling at how tiny she was. He felt like a brute compared to her... and he liked it. “Me, too,” he said honestly. “I’ve wanted you for so long—”

Whatever else he might have said was lost under the barrage of her mouth. Ben gave in happily, losing himself in the feel and taste of her. After two years of longing, Rey was finally in his lap, and he had cartography to thank for it.

“Should we move?” he mumbled against her lips. If the globes made her horny, they should probably get closer to them.

“Yes.” Rey stood up, then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his bedroom. She snagged her purse on the way, and Ben was torn between wondering why she needed it and why she didn’t want to be near his collection.

“Don’t you want—” he started to ask, but Rey cut the question off by manhandling him into his bedroom, then shoving him down onto the bed. She crawled over him like a panther claiming its prey.

“I want you, Ben Solo,” she said before attacking his mouth again.

All thoughts of geography fled Ben’s mind. He kissed her back, rejoicing in the primal joy of connecting like this. Years of longing found their answer in her slight weight pinning him down, her lithe frame moving in a sinuous rhythm as she writhed against him.

She stripped her shirt off, then his, tugging at the fabric greedily. When their tops were both flung aside, he took a moment to savor the sight of her half-nude on top of him. Her breasts were small and perfect, tipped with tight pink nipples. He reached up to massage them, and his animal hind brain was pleased to see that his hands easily encompassed them. He liked how small she was compared to him.

Rey said his name in a broken voice, then covered his hands with her own, encouraging him to squeeze harder. “God, Ben, the things I want…” She shuddered. “I brought them, you know.”

“What?” His head was spinning, his ears buzzing. The only thing he truly comprehended was that she was letting him touch her. She felt  _ perfect. _

“The gloves, I brought—” Rey broke off with a gasp as he pinched her nipples. “Shit, yes, just like that…”

Ben wasn’t sure what she’d been about to say, but he was far beyond reason, anyway. He dedicated himself to learning every soft, golden inch of her body, running his hands over her skin from neck to waist. “I want to explore you,” he said. “Learn every new landscape. Put my finger on your globe and learn where we end up.”

It was surprisingly easy to incorporate cartography into his dirty talk, so Ben kept going. “Imagine us surrounded by globes,” he said, dropping his hand to press a thumb over the inseam of her jeans where he assumed her clit was. “You can spin them, if you want. Look at them while I make you come.”

“Wh-what?” Rey’s forehead furrowed like she was confused, but when Ben moved his thumb further down, she moaned and tipped her head back. “Yes, right there!”

Encouraged, Ben continued. “I’m going to chart your topography. Map those peaks and valleys.”

“That’s… huh,” Rey said, but another firm circle of his thumb had her whimpering. “Please, just like that…”

“I have both terrestrial and celestial globes,” Ben said, wanting her to know he could provide whatever she needed. “I can bring one in here. I don’t know how the logistics would work if you want it to get actively involved, but I’ll do it. Whatever you want, however you want it.”

Rey gripped his wrist, stilling his movements. “Ben, hold on.” She squinted down at him. “Are you saying… you want globes in here? In the bedroom?”

“Yes,” he said vehemently. “Anything you want, seriously.”

“I…” Her mouth worked a few times. “Uh, okay. If that’s… a kink of yours?”

“Your kinks are my kinks,” he said honestly, trying to pull her down to his mouth again.

“Whoa, whoa.” She planted her hands on his chest, refusing to budge. “My kinks… Ben, let’s just be really clear here. Are you… interested in globes? Sexually?”

He stared up at her, wide-eyed. Was she going to reject him if he wasn’t as turned on by globes as she was? “I’m interested in you,” he said truthfully. “Which means I’m into whatever you’re into.”

He didn’t understand why Rey looked so confused. Wasn’t this the entire reason she was hooking up with him? Because she’d gotten sexually overwhelmed by his collection?

“So, let me get this straight,” Rey said after a few moments. “You think I’m into… globes?”

“Well, yeah,” Ben said, feeling the first prickles of alarm. This wasn’t playing out the way he’d thought it would. “You texted me that whole thing about your globe kink, so I thought…”

She tipped her head back and laughed, a bright crack of sound. “Oh my God!” she said, covering her mouth as she giggled. “No, Ben, no! Did you misread it or something? I said I have a glove kink!”

He gaped at her, mind struggling to catch up. “A… glove kink? No, you definitely said globe.”

Rey kept laughing, which didn’t make him feel great. His cheeks heated, and he reached for his phone where it was plugged in on the nightstand, gripping her hip with his free hand to make sure she didn’t slide off of him. “Here,” he said, unlocking it and pulling up their texts. “Proof.”

Rey took the phone. “Oh,” she said, letting out another cute little giggle. “I totally did write globe.” She looked up at him. “And you thought I legitimately might be turned on by…”

“Spherical models of the world? Yes.” He winced, thinking of all the time he’d spent researching the most interesting and visually appealing representations of the Earth for her personal pleasure. “Now I feel like an idiot.”

“No, no!” She tossed the phone aside, then leaned down and peppered his face with kisses. “I mean, yeah, that’s a pretty crazy assumption, but no! It’s sweet that you would have supported me, even if I wanted to get freaky with globes.” Her eyes widened. “Wait, did you buy all those globes because of me? And memorize those globe facts?”

Mortified, he nodded. “I thought maybe it would help you think of me like… like that.”

“Oh, Ben.” She seized his mouth in a fierce kiss again. When she pulled away, they were both panting. “I’ve always thought of you like that,” she said, trailing a finger down his nose to his kiss-dampened lips.

“Yeah?” The news helped ease the sting of embarrassment from having misunderstood her so badly. “Me, too. About you, I mean.” Then he frowned, remembering what had prompted this in the first place. “What’s a glove kink?”

“Oh.” Rey blushed. “Well, it’s when you like the idea of someone wearing gloves in the bedroom.”

“Like… mittens?”

“No, like black leather gloves. Like… being fingered while someone’s wearing gloves.” She looked red as a tomato. “Never mind.”

“No, wait.” Ben ran his hands up and down her sides, contemplating this new information. He could see the appeal, actually—he’d watched plenty of porn with clothed men and naked women, and he imagined black leather would look nice against her skin. Mind made up, he smiled up at her. “You said you brought some?”

#

Five minutes later, Ben was wearing tight leather gloves—custom-ordered based on Rey’s estimates of how big his hands were, she admitted sheepishly—and running a hand down her ribs. She was laid out on the bed beneath him, now fully naked. He’d stripped off his jeans for ease of movement, but he’d kept the shirt and boxer-briefs on, since being totally nude except for gloves was an aesthetic he wanted to try out in a mirror first.

Naked Rey was nothing short of a miracle. His eyes followed his hand, tracking the path of the black leather over her slender figure. He stroked the flare of her hip, then trailed his fingers inward towards the patch of dark hair between her legs.

Rey shivered. “Ben, please.”

“Please what?” he asked, lightly brushing over the hair, working his way downward slowly.

“Touch me,” she breathed, spreading her legs wider.

Ben wished he had the resolve to tease her, but he was too fucking desperate for her to wait. He scooted down the bed and hooked her legs over his shoulders. She was spread wide before him, pink and glistening, the most perfect thing he’d ever seen.

Touching her was like an out-of-body experience. He watched as his leather-clad index finger slid between the plump outer lips of her sex, dragging through the wetness that had gathered there. He rose back up to circle her clit, and Rey groaned and shifted on the bed.

Emboldened, he replaced his finger with his tongue as he slipped a finger inside her. She was tight, so he worked his way in slowly. It was a shame he couldn’t feel her hot, wet skin directly, but the way she was going crazy above him was worth the tradeoff. Rey gasped and babbled praise, hands gripping his hair tightly. Ben kept licking and sucking, working her hard as he added a second finger. She cried out and arched off the bed, and a gush of liquid and the rhythmic pulses of her body around his fingers told him he’d done exactly what he’d set out to do.

Ben pulled his fingers out of her, then held them up for both of them to look at. He spread them, showing off the liquid arousal that clung to them. “So good,” he praised. “You’re gorgeous when you come.”

Rey’s cheeks were flushed, her cheeks pink and eyes bright. She held out her arms. “Please, make love to me.”

Ben tore off the gloves and tossed them aside—for this part, he wanted to feel her. She sat up and started clawing at his shirt, and they kissed wildly as they stripped off his clothing. When he was as naked as she was, he pressed her back down and settled between her legs.

“I’ve been tested,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And I’m on birth control.”

Ben’s head spun. “Are you saying…”

She smiled, soft and sweet. “I’m saying if you’ve been tested, too, let’s do this.”

He gulped and nodded. “Yes. I have. I… shit, Rey, I want you so much.”

“Then take me.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. He reached between them, fisting his cock and guiding it to her soaked entrance. She helped line him up, and then he was sinking in, her hot, wet flesh parting around him. She rocked her hips, helping him slide in that final inch, and then they both stilled, gasping.

She was  _ so tight. _ Her body clenched around him, and the ripple of her inner muscles made him groan. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Perfect.” She brought his head down to hers for another kiss. “Now move,” she murmured against his lips.

Ben pulled out a few inches, then sank back in. Pleasure shivered down his spine. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he was finally making love to the woman he’d pined after for years. He made sure to take it slow and gentle at first. Vanity aside, he was… well, he was a big man, and Rey was a small woman.

She didn’t seem to share his desire to go slow. Her hands covered his buttocks, and she tugged him against her. “Harder,” she demanded.

Ben obliged, increasing his pace and force. All worries about hurting her fled as he looked down at her. Her face was screwed up in pleasure, mouth open, eyes half-shut. She wrapped her legs around him and clutched him close, whimpering every time he bottomed out.

Pressure built in his cock, and he struggled to think of anything that might distract him from coming too soon. Given his recent research, the only thing that came to mind was map facts.

_ Many terrestrial globes feature the analemma, a diagram showing the sun’s movement across the sky. _

“What?” Rey gasped.

Oh, shit. He’d said that out loud. “Uhhh…”

Rey’s head thrashed on the pillow. “Shit, never mind, just keep going…”

She kept bucking up against him, so Ben braced his weight on one elbow, then reached down to cup her ass, tilting her hips up. Rey cried out at the change of angle, then started babbling pleas, praise, and profanities. Ben tried to hold on— _ no celestial globes from the Middle Ages survived, or was it terrestrial globes, fuck _ —but it was hard when she was so warm and wet and making such incredible sounds.

Rey finally came, her entire body trembling, and Ben breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he needed. Their skin slapped together, and the bed squeaked as he drove himself towards climax. The pressure in his cock built and built, and then…

An orgasm ripped through him, the pressure releasing in a flood of bliss. He gasped, and hips jerked as he pumped her full of cum.

When it was over, he pulled out and flopped onto his side next to her, pulling her into his embrace. He nuzzled into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

“Wow,” Rey said.  


Ben grunted, too exhausted to form proper words. He buzzed with endorphins, happier and more comfortable than he could ever remember being. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of his dream woman in his arms. She was soft and warm and  _ perfect,  _ and somehow, she was his.

Rey abruptly giggled.

Ben stirred, pulling back a bit to look down at her. “Hmm?”

She grinned up at him. “I was just remembering you muttering facts about globes.”

Embarrassment washed over him. “Sorry. I was trying not to come.”

She laughed again. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s cute. Like, the stereotype is that men think about baseball statistics, and you were babbling about… what was it? The ana—”

“Analemma,” he said. “It depicts the movements of the sun.” It was a more coherent sentence than he ought to have been capable of, but he’d been drilling himself in cartography facts nonstop for weeks, and it came out automatically.

“Mmm.” She snuggled into him again. “It’s hot, you know.”

“I thought you weren’t into globes.”

“Not the globes, silly.” Her nose rubbed over his chest. “You. With your big brain and your thoughtfulness. You were willing to get kinky with the whole map section of the library for my sake.” She giggled again. “What would that even look like?”

Ben reached down and squeezed her ass. “I don’t know, but you’re making me want to find out.”

“Yeah?” Rey stroked up and down his spine. “Would you bend me over one of them? Arrange them around us like Stonehenge and have freaky ritual sex with me in the middle? Quiz me on geography to make me earn my orgasm?”

Ben couldn’t stop grinning. He slapped her ass lightly. “I’ll do all that and more if you keep teasing me.”

“It’s only fair,” Rey said. “You indulged my kink, now I’ll indulge yours.”

“It isn’t my kink,” Ben argued.

“What is your kink, then?” Rey asked.

“You.” He kissed her head again, wrapping her tightly in his arms. “Just you.”


End file.
